callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Der Riese/Trivia
Trivia *Waffenfabrik Der Riese, the words seen on the wall at the beginning of the trailer, are German for "Arms Factory - The Giant". The sign is toward the Hangar while in the Mainframe area. There is also a light above the sign that is always on even when the power if off. *In reality, a factory named Der Riese is believed to be where the original "Die Glocke" was made. *Breslau, the location of Der Riese, is the German name for Wrocław, a city in modern-day Poland. It is a series of seven underground structures linked together. *Richtofen, Dempsey, Takeo and Nikolai are the playable characters. (How they survive is somewhat revealed from the trailer. At the beginning Tank is heard asking if everyone's okay, and Nikolai complaining that he feels like he needs to throw up. Afterward, Richtofen tells Nikolai it is a side effect. It could be assumed that they were somehow teleported to the factory.) *Every fully upgraded weapon seems to have a red flash when fired, except for the M2 flamethrower, Panzershreck and the Colt M1911. *When a player uses a teleporter, words or phrases written on the walls in the level can show up, as well as close ups of zombies' heads and the picture of Richtofen seen in the loading screen for Shi No Numa. *The zombies appear dirtier and more corpse-like than previous zombies. *Crawlers now jump and grab planks of wood to break down barricades. *The man in the first image released bears a slight resemblance with the man in the cover art of the game. *When obtained on this map, the Ray Gun seems to have electricity flowing through the front area of the gun (a sign that this weapon and the Wunderwaffe are powered in the same manner). *The phrase said by the Monkey Bomb ("Get ready for a surprise!") is a reference to the 1990 Arnold Schwarzenegger film Total Recall in which a bomb disguised as a fake head says the exact same line before detonating. *At the start of the game, it is possible to hear a voice similar to the voice reciting the coordinates in the radio message in Shi No Numa say "Warning. Power levels critical ...shutting ...down." getting deeper and more garbled up as it goes on. *It is suggested that Richtofen had previously worked in the factory, and may have even helped create the teleporters, as well as being confirmed to be one of the creators of the zombies (see quotes). This would make sense, as he also created the Wunderwaffe, which was created in the same factory. *This is the only map where the Holy Pistol can be used without cheats. To get it, the M1911 must be upgraded in the Pack-A-Punch machine (named the C-3000 B1AT CH35). *If the player gets the Ray Gun out of the Mystery Box, it will look redder than in all the other Nazi Zombies maps. This probably happens because of the dark lighting of Der Riese. *In the room with the Bowie Knife with the catwalk there is a Teddy bear paw printed in blood. *If going down the catwalk there is a window to the left with flashing blue that can be seen through the Barrier. *On the power switch, there is a lower arm just like the one from Verrückt. *Some of the zombies can be seen to do a "loose" version of the goose step, a march used by the Nazis. *The quote said by Dempsey when he kills a zombie with a flamethrower ("Everything burns!") is a reference to the 2008 film Dark Knight in which The Joker says the exact same line. *In the trailer, each one of the characters uses one of their nation's/country's weapons. For example, Dempsey uses an M1 Carbine, Nikolai uses a PPSh-41, Richtofen uses an STG-44, MP-40, and an MG42 and Takeo uses a Type 100, but he also uses the Browning M1919, an American weapon. *Behind the draw-bridge on the wall, there is the unfinished Hel(p) sign, which had previously been written on a door in Nacht Der Untoten *Help is written in other places, too, such as on the right side on the first floor behind the crematorium. There is another help written on the left passage to the original mystery box spawn. *When playing on this level, one's XBox Live Gamercard will list said person as 'Bathing in Nazi Zombie Blood.' This is almost certainly a reference to Richtofen's quote "I love to bathe naked... in your blood!" which he will randomly say after killing a zombie. *When the Colt M1911 is Pack-a-Punched and shot, the player will get pushed back like the Ray Gun. *In the bottom left corner of the map of Der Riese that appears while the game is loading, there is a finger, and in the top right corner, there is an eyeball. *Grenades are a lot more powerful on this map than on any of the preceding maps, making it impossible to create a crawling zombie before round 4. *More often than not, the last zombie of each round will start to run faster than normal, which was probably intended to make it harder to create a "crawler" for players to avoid while they re-stock and re-barricade unmolested. *Interestingly enough, the timer that appears when a teleporter link is initiated will always count down from 30 seconds - despite the announcer stating that "(the players) have 25 seconds to link to the mainframe". This is because by time the announcer gets to the time in his announcement it's down to 25. *There was going to be a perk-a-cola machine called Amm-O-Matic, but it was taken away at the last second. *On the moon, there is a red glowing spot. It may be a meteor containing Element 115 (like the one featured outside of the map in Shi No Numa). *In Teleporter Room Z-B, in the left of the large canisters, there is half a body visible. When using cheats, it can seen that the other half of the body doesn't exist. *In the room where there is 1 brain stem and blackboard in the roof there is a note that reads "To faithful servant, The seed has been planted, observe and report, Maxis must not know. *In teleporter Z-A a metal door can occasionally be heard slamming. *When carrying only the Colt M1911 upgrade it, player will receive a second, standard, M1911 in addition to the C-3000 (upgraded Colt M1911). *It has been speculated that once the fly trap is activated, the game becomes harder. *The ticking clock in the Main Courtyard reads 1:15, perhaps referring to the Element 115. *Der Riese's loading map is full of question marks most lead to hidden notes yet some are yet to be discovered. they may also be where the perks-a-cola were supposed to spawn. if you look at the design, it is different than the actual map, suggesting that treyarch changed the map design at the last minutes along with removing the Amm-O-matic. this is also backed up by flying through walls (mods on consoles, cheats on pc) and noticing your in what looks like something that was an unfinished room. *Apparently the players are fighting to clear Der Riese not to survive like the other Nazi zombies maps.This is evident by Tanks quote" let's get this done." *If everyone is quiet, the players can hear what might be little kids singing. This noise happens to be near juggernog. This noise can be heard in Shi No Numa also. They can be heard in these videos: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KfvTg1dmj0M-, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KXge6kt1cU0&feature=related *Element 115 on the actual Periodic Table of Elements refers to the element Ununpentium. It is placed as the heaviest member of group 15 (VA) although a sufficiently stable isotope is not known at this time that would allow chemical experiments to confirm its position. Also the actual element was discovered in 2004. *Note that inside the Automobile Garage looking around, there isn't really a way for an "automobile" to get inside. There is a large garage door to the rear of it, but the furnace blocks any means to an actual auto entering. *Standing on top of the Mystery Box in it's first spawn point, the player can slightly hear music playing. The reason why music is heard, has not yet been confirmed. *Through a window, near the hanging man's building, there is a message in a doorway reading: "Teddy is a liar" and if you mod out you will see the message "Eddy is the biggest liar" *On the Der Riese map, there appears to be a bulb from the Wunderwaffe. Probably because Der Riese is where the Wunderwaffe was created. *On Solo Mode, it is impossible to play as any character other than Tank Dempsey (same as Shi No Numa). *Beside the mainframe platform, there is writing that says "Embrace the trinity (three teleporters) and power will be yours". (Pack-a-Punch Machine) If the player connects all three teleporters they will unlock the Pack-a-Punch Machine. *The Flytrap game can be started with a knife *Actually on closer inspection the clock actually says 2:15 *There a some links in the Black Ops trailer that link to a possible continuation to the story line. *You will keep the Bowie Knife upon dieing and respawning. *If you upgrade the Flamethrower ( FIW Nitrogen cooled ) aim down the sights and look at the flashing on the flamethrower and fire. You can see that the bar of light has eyes. *A dog can be heard whimpering near teleporter B. Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Trivia